Indagini sulla qualità di vita nelle città mondiali
Le città più vivibili del mondo (in inglese The World's Most Livable Cities) è un'espressione informale che viene data ad ogni lista di città quando essa si colloca all'interno di un'indagine annuale sulla qualità di vita. Due fra le classifiche più conosciute e reputabili a livello mondiale sono quelle della Mercer (società di consulenza con sede a New York) che pubblica l'Indagine sulla qualità di vita (in inglese Quality of Living Survey) e dell'Economist, che invece pubblica Le città più vivibili del mondo (in inglese World's Most Livable Cities) che fa uso comunque dei dati della Mercer. Negli Stati Uniti, una fonte per la qualità della vita delle città americane è il David Savageau's Places Rated Almanac, che di recente ha classificato Pittsburgh come il miglior posto dove vivere negli USA. Le città più vivibili del mondo secondo l'Economist , Canada]] La lista sulla qualità di vita redatta dall'Economist elenca tra i primi posti le città del Canada, dell'Australia, dell'Austria, della Finlandia e della Svizzera grazie ad una vasta disponibilità di beni e servizi, bassi rischi personali e infrastrutture efficienti. L'inchiesta posiziona Vancouver, Canada come la città più vivibile del mondo, con Vienna al secondo posto seguita da Melbourne, Australia. Pittsburgh è risultata essere la città più vivibile degli Stati Uniti.http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/09161/976252-53.stm Pittsburgh ranked tops in U.S. by The Economist È interessante notare come nell'analisi venga detto che "Nell'attuale clima politico globale, non c'è da meravigliarsi che le destinazioni più desiderabili siano quelle con la più bassa percezione di minacce di terrorismo.""In the current global political climate, it is no surprise that the most desirable destinations are those with a lower perceived threat of terrorism."CNN.com - Vancouver is 'best city to live' - Oct 4, 2005 Due città capoluogo dell'Australia (Perth al 5º posto e Sydney all'8°) si trovano tra le prime dieci in classifica. Anche altre città canadesi si classificano bene. Oltre a Vancouver, le città canadesi di Toronto e Calgary sono tutte posizionate entro le prime 10, mentre Ottawa e Montreal si trovano entro le prime 25. Vienna in Austria, la capitale finlandese Helsinki, Ginevra e Zurigo in Svizzera completano la classifica nei posti più alti. Per quanto riguarda le città italiane Milano si è classificata al 50º posto e Roma al 52°. Harare nello Zimbabwe viene classificata come la peggior città al mondo per avere una casa. In generale le città africane, del sud dell'Asia e dell'America latina si trovano tutte nella parte più bassa della classifica. Indagine sulla qualità di vita secondo Mercer , Austria]] L'inchiesta sulla qualità di vita fatta dalla Mercer viene pubblicata annualmente, confrontando 215 città basandosi su 39 criteri. Alla città di New York viene dato un punteggio base di 100 e le altre città sono valutate per confronto. Criteri importanti sono la sicurezza, l'educazione, l'igiene, il divertimento, la stabilità politico-economica e i trasporti pubblici. L'importanza di questa lista risiede nel fatto che le grandi aziende che operano a livello internazionale la usano per decidere dove apriranno i loro uffici e gli stabilimenti e quanto pagheranno i dipendenti. Nella lista del 2008, la parte alta è dominata dalle città europee, con molte metropoli dal Canada, dall'Australia e dalla Nuova Zelanda. La Svizzera e la Germania hanno entrambe 3 città fra le prime 10, e ciò è particolarmente sorprendente per la Svizzera, date le ridotte dimensioni del paese. Le prime città extraeuropee appartengono agli Usa al 28º posto, a Singapore al 32° e al Giappone al 35°. Baghdad era l'ultima della lista. Da notare che delle 25 città più in basso nella classifica, 18 sono dell'Africa. Se confrontato con la lista degli anni precedenti, paesi come il sud dell'Asia (in particolare l'India), l'est asiatico (in particolare la Cina), il medio oriente e l'Europa dell'est sono in netta crescita. Per le città italiane Milano e Roma non cambiano posizione rispetto all'anno precedente, vale a dire il 2008, ottenendo il 41º posto per Milano e il 55° per RomaIndagine Mercer sulla Qualità della vita 2009. Mercer ha stilato anche una lista sulla 'Sicurezza personale', anch'essa dominata da città europee e svizzere, dove le prime 5 sono Lussemburgo, Berna, Ginevra, Helsinki e Zurigo. Nel 2007 l'analisi della Mercer includeva nelle prime 5 posizioni Zurigo con 108,1 punti, Ginevra (108,0), Vancouver e Vienna con 107,7 punti, Auckland con 107,3 e Düsseldorf con 107,2. Le città della Svizzera, Germania, Australia, Nuova Zelanda e Canada avevano buone valutazioni. Tutti i principali capoluoghi dell'Australia erano su alte posizioni con Sydney al 9º posto, Melbourne al 17°, Perth al 21°, Adelaide al 30° e Brisbane al 31°. La capitale della Nuova Zelanda Wellington era al 12° e la sua città più grande Auckland al 5°. Il Canada si è classificato altrettanto bene con Vancouver al 3°, Toronto al 13°, Ottawa al 18°, Montreal al 22° e Calgary al 24°. Le migliori città degli Stati Uniti erano Honolulu al 27° e San Francisco al 29°. Riferimenti Categoria:Città Categoria:Sociologia Categoria:Economia Categoria:Ecologia Categoria:Tecnologia Categoria:Salute